SasuSaku
by Berry13
Summary: Some one-shot of the couple SasuSaku. Most of them were translated from Vietnamese, some of them were based on Vietnamese fic.
1. Rainy Rainy

Story based on "Rain" by P2A. Link of original Vietnamese version: http://blog..com/blog-aftM0DAhc7N63IO8y6B9xnKQ?p=52

_**Disclaimer:**_ The character on this fanfiction is not mine, they belong to Kishi. The original story line is not mine, it belongs to my sister, P2A. What I own is the based story.

______________________________

He came back on a dark, dark night.

.

Just like the night he went away, with a crescent moon above.

.

Remembering that night, his eyes unconsciously looked for that bench…

Where he left her.

.

.

To his surprise, she was sitting there, on that very bench. As if she had known that, he would come back tonight.

His deep dark eyes touched the emerald of hers.

She looked at him and smiled beautifully.

He stepped forward and she stood up. He flinched a bit when he saw her hair fell down as she walking toward him, much longer than before.

It's been 3 years. She has changed so much! She was taller, thinner and more beautiful than the "she" from the past. Too different from what he had remembered…

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun", she smiled and grabbed his hand.

Warm. Her hand is really warm. He was supposed to let go of her hand like before, but he did not. He right now, too tired after achieving his goal, couldn't resist the warmth of her small hands. He held it back, enjoying the warmth that is only for him.

.

She started telling stories as they headed to his house. Stories about team 7, about everything in the village, and he listened quietly. Then he asked the question that had been in his head since he had seen her.

"Why the long hair?", he asked.

She stayed silence for a while, something abnormal crossed her face for a moment. Her peachy skin went paler.

"Oh, I didn't cut it", she answered with a small smile, the peachy color came back to her face.

He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying because they were right in front of his house. Instead of a good-bye or goodnight, she gave him a date.

'_I'll come to your house at 7AM tomorrow, ok? Wait for me.'_

.

.

.

She arrived at six thirty.

He greeted her in a black T-shirt and black jeans like usual. And what unusual was her reaction. She seemed scared. He was a good ninja, he sees through. He asked why, and she said that she didn't like black very much. So he changed into navy blue clothes.

Then she walked with him to the Tsunade's office.

She waited outside since she said that they had had an argument.

.

He got his punishment. Suitable for him, he thought.

She waited for him and then she took him for a walk around Konoha. He told her about his punishment. She talked and laughed all the way.

.

The first place she took her to was nowhere else than the Academy. Today is Sunday. She showed him the swing where Naruto used to sit at, now is a double swing. She led him to the class where the three of them had studied. She then led him to where team 7 first practiced. Kakashi tied up Naruto on a pole, no lunch. And then the hallway.

_He remembered their first met. It was raining. He didn't bring an umbrella so he sat in the hallway and wait for the rain to stop. She passed by with a black umbrella with hand-drawing red cherry blossom on it. She smiled sweetly and gave him the umbrella…_

_She had said that she loved him, on that night. He had only considered her as a teammate. He told her to forget about him, find someone else and live a good life. She cried and said she would wait for him forever._

_He was still considering her as a teammate at that time._

.

She took him to a hill, in which a cherry blossom tree had blossomed everyday, every season, even in the cruel winter.

"This is…", something struck his mind, and memories flooded in.

"You remember this place, don't you?", she smiled childishly.

She pointed to a smaller cherry blossom tree, right next to the elder one. It was just one-tenth the height of the old tree.

"This little one, we planted it when we were seven, you remember that?", she giggled to the young pinkish tree. "It grew so big right? It's like watching your child growing up."

And she said that with something like smoke in her eyes. He felt that green eyes of hers turned a little grey.

He didn't expected her to still remember, still care for this tree. He had forgotten it long, long ago. He remembered her begging him to come with her after school. With all the puppy-eyes and tears and threats, he finally gave up. He had borrowed his dad a small shovel and obediently followed her. The little pink hair girl who was holding a seed bag (which she had just received from Ino) kept skipping in front of him.

After that, each and everyday, he and she took turns to look after the tree, sometimes they went together. That was the good time.

Then he stopped the job of looking-after-the-tree when _that_ happened.

The little cherry blossom haired girl, the little cherry blossom tree, he pushed them all away.

Revenge.

He knew only that.

.

Revenge.

Must. Revenge.

Yes. That was all he knew.

.

.

And that led to the 'him' today, standing with that girl, looking at that tree.

Something flowed vigorously in his body.

.

Yeah, maybe he was wrong after all.

.

.

She was staring at him. Just letting he evoked the past.

She then broke the long silence between them.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Hn." Same old Sasuke.

"'Hn' is not a place, Sasuke-kun."

"Ichiraku, then."

She flinched. Like yesterday when he was asking her about her hair. This time she looked like a ghost, her eyes and hair turned greyer. He noticed that. He thought that she liked ramen. It's just that she was not addicted to it like Naruto. She agreed, finally.

.

The man at the shop were quite shock at his showing up. Yet, he decided to smile and greeted him heartily.

"I'll have two." He ordered.

"Whoa, you must be hungry to eat two bowls at a time, eh?" The guy said cheerfully.

"I'm not going to eat all two, she…" Then Sakura cut him off.

"It's OK." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm not eating, anyway."

The Ichiraku man seemed confused.

.

.

She took him for another walk when it started to rain.

A downpour.

Konoha usually has downpours this time of the year.

"I like rain."

She had said this when she was 12, standing on the bridge and waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. It was drizzled.

She said that she loves rain because rains, as a rule, bring happiness (to her), rains water the plants, rains are fresh and cool and everything else she could think of but he couldn't remember it all.

"Standing in a rain, no one is gonna know if I am crying."

He heard the silence of her tone, looked deeply at her face with a sad smile on it. That was when he realized, to her, rains are no longer like before.

She turned to him, smiled kindly and said.

"Here, I got a present for you. Close your eyes."

He grudgingly did what she said and he suddenly felt her smooth palm on the left side of his face.

Just then, he felt soft lips pressed against his. A warm and cherry-ish one.

When they parted, he looked at her not-understanding-ly.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I love you with all my heart." She said.

The night he left the village came back in his mind crystal clear. She said that with a teary face.

.

.

"_I love you with all my heart."_

.

He thought that her feeling toward him were something very stupid, all the way down. He thought that it was something like a bunch of fan girls drooling and screaming when he crossed by, like Karin. He had never appreciated that feeling.

"You're annoying." He said that like a habit, and he wasn't controlling his mouth when those words came out.

Back on that day five years ago. But this time there were no tears.

"Why don't you just forget about me already? And start to bother someone else, Naruto or Neji or whoever it is."

He nearly shouted. His heart felt a strong grip. Something really strange was happening inside. He felt a snake crawling through his organs and making them work improperly with its poison.

She looked at him with eyes that are grey. His face reflected perfectly in her green eyes, which turned greyer.

"Yeah, I know I should have. But, I want to ask…do you love, or even just…like me a little bit?"

"No." He scowled and answered without a second thought.

She smiled.

"I also know that."

She looked at him for a while and then hugged him for another while. Her head rested on his shoulder with a face filled with fulfillment. Still not crying. He didn't do anything, neither pushed her away nor hugged her back.

Then she let go.

"Thank you…for today." She whispered with a small smile.

Her face was wet. He understood what she said couples minutes ago, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but her sweet lips was forming a curve.

She bid him a farewell and walked away. He watched until she vanished in the thick rain.

.

.

Three days after that, everyone he knew had come to see him back in the village. Naruto visited him everyday after practice, they also went to Ichiraku together. He didn't like to go out because of the looks on the villagers' faces. They felt pity for him. That was something he hated.

He went to look for Sakura. He thought he would feel better to see her. He did not know why he thought so.

.

.

Her mom answered the door.

He can immediately realize that Sakura's beauty was inherited from her mom. Her mom also has that glowing emerald orbs.

The beautiful woman stared at him for a second and invited him to come in. He did as told and she brought out some tea. He opened his mouth but the words never come out because she cut him off: "I know what you are here for."

He doesn't like being cut off. The woman then stood up and asked him to follow her. She led him to a room with a sign on the door that read: "Sakura" with a cherry blossom next to the red text. When he stepped into the room, he felt a strange aura. _It felt like…_

"Sakura died 5 months ago", the woman said with a voice nearly choked.

.

.

…_she has already gone._

.

He searched around the room, search for something he doesn't even know. He could not believe in what he had heard. And he found her there, looked and smiling at him, in her picture on the altar.

Her mother gave him a pink envelope.

He felt dizzy. He held the envelope. His hands were shaking. Her letter read:

"_Sasuke-kun,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means that I'm gone._

_I'm seriously ill. I know I can't live any longer._

_Well, I miss you. So does Naruto. We miss the old team 7._

_I was afraid I cannot wait until Naruto brings you back so…I wrote this letter._

_I want to take you back the Academy, where we first met, on that rainy day. I would take you to see the tree we planted, too. I wonder if you still remember it. It's very big now. I want to do a lot, a lot more stuffs with you. But my health won't let me. It's leaving me every day, every hour._

_Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I was too pathetic after all those years, even till now, I'm still only an annoying girl to you, right?_

_But anyway, I was very happy to know you. Being a friend of yours, Naruto's and Kakashi's is the best thing ever happened to me. God, look at his, I'm crying already. How pathetic!_

_I will never forget, never ever. So please, just don't erase me from your memory, please._

_Tell Kakashi and Naruto that I love them very much._

_I love you with all my heart."_

.

.

.

He heard a loud crack in his heart. Pain came.

He smirked bitterly at the thought that he actually had a heart. A heart that knows pain. She was the most clearly proof for the existence of a heart in Uchiha Sasuke's chest.

.

But it's gone. The moment he recognized it, was also the moment that it broke into thousand pieces.

.

.

.

Outside, it was still raining.

___________________________________________

Thanks for reading.

Berry.


	2. Snow Snow

Disclaimer: Original fic: not mine, it belong to P2A. Sasuke and Sakura: not mine, they belong to Kishimoto. What I own is the translation version.

Link of the original fic is here

______________________________________________

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_

.

.

.

It was December the 16th.

Outside, people are walking, with colorful sweaters, hats, and scarves, creating a rainbow floating on those streets. That rainbow reflected in her eyes.

She was alone in her apartment, looking down at the people through the window, one hand holding a cup of hot chocolate, her chin rested on the other.

It's here first year in this faraway land. She left Japan for several months and the harsh cold of this land hit her. She cannot bear the cold, not at all, so she is not very fond of this freezing feeling. This cold made she misses the warmth of Japan (although it isn't so warm there, either) very much. It was snowing. Those little white snowflakes kept falling as if someone from heaven was dusting the streets with salt.

Michelle – her roommate – has a date with her boyfriend. So she got this room for herself. Finally got bored of staring at people crossing by, she decided to log on to Y!M for a while. It was only 10 o'clock. Searched the friend list and she saw none of her friends back in Japan was online. _'Well,'_ she thought to herself, _'they are all busy studying for the final test and it's almost midnight in Japan already.'_

However, there was someone. It was Sam, some guy she met on the Internet.

.

.

.

[Cherry: Hi Sam!]

[Sam: Hi]

[Sam: How are you?]

[Cherry: Freezing]

[Sam: It's the first time you experience this cold, I assume?]

[Cherry: Yep, and I hate it so much]

[Sam: Don't be, taking a cup of something hot wouldn't be a bad idea]

[Cherry: Already, and not feeling any better]

…

.

.

.

They went on chatting until midnight, and then Sam signed out. Michelle was deep asleep, but she just couldn't go to sleep. The bright moon above shone on the snow, making a glowing, sparkling silvery river flow tenderly in the garden. Cold. Sad. This was probably the worst Christmas time in her life. She eventually fell asleep.

The next day, she came to her seat, pulled out the chair and sat silently there, listening to all the people around her chatting about the Christmas ball. Sasuke stepped inside and the class stayed silence. He went to the seat next to hers, sat there and…started sleeping.

Sasuke is a Japanese exchange student just like her. He is quite reserved in class and he stands out in the crowd because of that. He never joins any club and has no friend at all since no boys care about him and he never talks to girls. When she first transferred to this school, she used to avoid him because she had heard some not-very-good rumors about him. But after sometimes, she felt that he was not a bad guy like people said so she decided to make friend with him. After something happened, they became "a little bit closer". Although Michelle told her that, she knew that between them was nothing but some blank conversations. Actually, she couldn't expect anything else, she didn't even think that they could be this close. They would have been strangers, walking past each other knowing anything if …

That day, she was wandering downtown and then it rain suddenly so she stand under a small store's roof. Just then, Sasuke crossed by under a black umbrella and he didn't notice a tiny little girl who was trying her best to hide from him. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around as if he was searching for something. _"Did he see me?"_, she thought. She then saw him walked toward the fences, where lies dozens of carton boxes. He started to scratch up all the boxes. With such big curiosity and astonishment she has, she had stepped out of her "hiding place" and slowly approaching him, not knowing what she was doing. He seemed to have found the box he need. He took out from that box a tiny little kitten, all wet. He dry the kitten softly, with a really gentle eyes. When he turned back, he saw her. They stood silent, looked at each other for a while. He seemed shock and she looked puzzled. She finally spoke out softly:

"I…I won't tell anyone…"

He nodded, gave her his umbrella, still not saying anything and started walking the opposite way. She watched until he was out of sight.

.

.

.

[Cherry: Not a bad person]

[Sam: Who is?]

[Cherry: Sasuke, he's Japanese like me]

In the shortest way that is possible, she told Sam about the black-haired boy.

[Cherry: He had too gentle eyes to be bad]

[Sam: Maybe he was just pretending]

[Cherry: I don't think so. My instinct told me he is a good guy]

[Sam: Do you like him or what?]

[Cherry: No, we're just friend]

[Cherry: …I think…]

.

.

.

She kept her promise with Sasuke, took the incident that night as a secret that only two of them know. After that small chat with Sam, she had felt something was changing, especially her attitude toward Sasuke. She thought she liked him, a vague feeling. Even so, Sasuke still treated her same as usual, nothing special at all but some stories about Ami – the rainy cat.

-Hey, are you listening? – the girl sitting in front of her poked her cheek.

-Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking… – she startled – Is there a problem?

- Only couples are allowed at the Christmas ball. If you don't have a boyfriend, you have to at least go with a friend of yours. Nobody would like to have a lonely Christmas, you know…– the girl explained.

- Um…yeah.

She nodded. In her mind, she had already thought of asking Michelle. But she received a 'no' as an answer from Michelle with an excuse of: "I have a date with my boyfriend on Christmas". Yeah right, how could she forget about Michelle's boyfriend? Just then, she discovered, of all the people she knows, she is the only one who's still single.

She wanted to ask Sasuke several times, whether he could go with her or not, but a strange feeling always stopped her from doing that. She saw Sasuke turned down every single girl and even boys, so she was sure that he would decline her, too. She thought and thought, but in the end, she figured that she couldn't invite anyone so she chose to celebrate Christmas on her own. No Christmas ball, which was the coolest thing in this winter, according to her opinion.

Snowflakes were still falling, as if it was mocking her.

…

.

.

.

One week away from Christmas. That night, she and Michelle talked all night. She told Michelle about all her feelings for Sasuke. Michelle suddenly came up with an idea of:

- Hey, why don't you ask him? To the Christmas ball, you know?

- I not sure if he wants to go with me – She lower her tone.

- You never know unless you try – Michelle smiled encouragingly.

.

.

She thought of Michelle's suggestion a lot. In fact, it's the only thing she had in mind these days. One day, she stepped into the class, she kept stammering, wanted to ask, but then she changed her mind, then she changed it again, and so on… Finally, gathering all the courage that she had, she asked:

- Um, Sasuke…Are you doing anything on Christmas Eve?

- Don't know yet. Why? – Sasuke looked at her, quite taken aback.

- It's…nothing – She shook her head and turned around, heaved a heavy sigh.

.

.

Snow was falling thicker…

…

.

.

.

It was Christmas. Tonight. And she was still in her room, eyes glued on the computer screen. Then out of nowhere, Sam online. His status was: "I'm mobile". He said:

[Sam: Can you go outside?]

[Cherry: For what? It's snowing]

[Sam: Cause I'm waiting out here]

.

.

She hurriedly stood up, opened the door and ran out. There, right there, she saw Sasuke. She almost turned into stone because of the big shock. Sasuke slowly came to her, gave a gentle smile and a small gift in cute pink wrapping paper. He whispered in her ear:

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

She smiled beautifully, pressed the gift against her chest. Surrounding them, snow was still falling, but she no longer felt the cold. Her inside filled with a spreading warm, soothing feeling. As warm as a cup of hot chocolate.

.

.

_________________________________

Thanks for reading,

Berry.


End file.
